totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podniebne rozkosze
Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinek #2 "" Colt siedzi w swoim luksusowym apartamencie popija zadowolony Whiskey. Colt: Pierwszy epizod jak najbardziej udany. Powkurzane kilka osób, rzeczy osobiste zabrane. Zapalniczką Dajona odpalił sobie cygaro. Colt: Żyć nie umierać. Rzucił się na swoje łoże i palił cygaro. Colt: Co było ostatnio...20 nastolatków przybyło do programu z nadzieją normalnej przygody..Co dostali? Świrniętą ekipę, dziwne miejsca... I zupełnie nienormalne miejsce...A w sumie...miejsca. Ich zadaniem było odnalezienie flag, które przydzielały ich do zespołów. Powstały 3 ekipy Zmumifikowane Koteczky Isis, Napalone Elfy Jaspera oraz Robo-Złamasy Shany. Pożegnaliśmy Julie, która zginęła w wybuchu samolotu oraz Coura który mnie wkurwiał. A co w tym tygodniu czeka zawodników? Kamery wyskakują z różnych stron, po chwili widać Josee jeżdżącą na łyżwach gdzieś na Syberii.Następnie kamera szybko przesuwa się do krainy Jaspera. Widać Roxane wspinającą się na drzewo, zauważa ona nieprzytomną w krzakach Tiffany.Kamera pokazuje na chwile Raphaela leżącego na dachu drewnianego domu. Po chwili obraz przesuwa się do Coura, który łazi po lesie i nagle pojawiają się duchy, które go skutecznie wystraszyły.Tymczasem zostaje pokazany zamek, gdzie zakrada się Addie. Lecz nagle pojawia się nad jej głową miecz, którym machnął wkurzony Jasper.Obraz przesuwa się teraz do następnej krainy. Widzimy gadających ze sobą Igora i Severina w jakiejś piramidzie.Obojga obserwują cały czas Brittnay i Dina, mające zatyczki w uszach i knują przeciwko nim. Następnie kamera przesuwa się do Zileana, który patrzył i dotknął posąg kota.Uruchomił w ten sposób pułapkę, w którą wpada również Maddie i strzela facepalma. Ekran przesuwa się dalej i widać na tronie siedząca Isis, która trzyma egipskiego kota. Kolejne miejsce, które pokazuje kamera to ulice zmechanizowanego miasta. Widzimy lunatykującą Oxanę, nad którą lata coś w stylu małego statku kosmicznego i obserwują ją. Całe zdarzenie widzi Julie, która tylko robi notatki. Kamera jedzie dalej, widzimy Chipa, gada z jakimś robotem. Lecz robot ten ma wrogie zamiary i chce go zabić.Obserwuje go Gabriel, lecz nic nie chce z tym zrobić. Widzimy teraz Hatsune, który trzyma konsolę. Nieświadomie to on kieruje tym robotem przy Chipie. Konsola nagle wybucha, a kamera pokazuję Shanę, która jest sprawczynią wybuchu w swoim centrum dowodzenia, otoczoną ekranami kamer z miasta. Kamera sunie dalej i widzimy gorącą krainę. Widzimy grającego na gitarze i idącego gdzieś po rynku Daniela, potyka się on, a gitara spada w lawę. Na cmentarzu wraków widzimy Prestona i Diona, Preston coś gada cały czas do Diona, lecz ten niezbyt go słucha i chce tylko podpalić coś. Całość obserwuje Helen, zażenowana tym. Po ekranie widać teraz różne miejsca z wszystkich krain.Powracamy do zimnej Syberii, gdzie stoi Colt z wynikami, Vanessa stoi obok i patrzy na brata. Reszta ekipy i wszyscy uczestnicy również są i nagle wyskakuje Gemma, która tuli Diona. Vanessa stoi w lesie zdezorientowana i nagle wylatuje w powietrze, gdyż stała na ładunku wybuchowym, za jej plecami śmieje się Colt, a w miejscu wybuchu wytwarza się napis "Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy". Zamek, Ogniste Wrota (Ekipa) Oczywiście ekipa, może pójśc też gdzie indziej. Shana siedziała sobie i popijala jakiś drink. Shana: 'Jakoś sobie poradzą. Nie szkoda mi ich... no dobra, jednak może trochę. ''Mówiąc to miala na myśli swoją drużynę. Zaczęła sporządzać jakieś notatki na swoim laptopie, gdyż nie było tu nikogo z reszty ekipy. Jasper poszedł na najwyższe piętro, z którego podziwiał widok na krainę. 'Jasper: '''Z góry wygląda to dosyć... ciekawie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jasper: 'Ta ognista kraina chyba nie do końca jest w moim guście, ale dopóki mogę przebywać w tym luksusowym zamku, to w sumie nic mi tutaj nie przeszkadza. ^-^ ''Usiadł sobie na wygodnym fotelu i zaczął popijać drinka. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jasper: '''Co do mojej drużyny... Nie znam ich, ale na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądają na najlepszych. Cóż, może ten pobyt w hotelu sprawi, że nie nawalą podczas zadania... Luksusowy Hotel, Ogniste Wrota ''Miejsce tygodniowego noclegu tylko dla drużyny Napalonych elfów. Klimatyzacja, wszelkie posiłki do dyspozacji dla Was. 'Preston: '''I to ja rozumiem. ''Wziął łyka drinka i usiadł wygodnie na fotelu. '' (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Preston: Z kim ja właściwie jestem w drużynie? Ach tak... Z tą blondyną, Igordiotą, Serverem, jakiś Dinozaur, Helena jak ten niedobry napój do picia i Rox... *walnął facepalma* Moja drużyna jest skazana na porażkę. Westchnął rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i nikogo w nim nie było. Ten się uśmiechnął. Preston: 'Cisza... i spokój. ''Zamknął oczy i zaczął sobie mażyć. Nagle do baru(?), który znajdował sięw hotelu wbiła Brittnay. 'Brittnay: '''Spało się nieziemsko <3 Jeśli okaże się, że nie wygramy to łby wam pourywam! ''Skapnęła się, że w pomieszczeniu znajduje sie tylko Preston. 'Brittnay: 'Że co?! Jestem razem w drużynie z tym szma*iarzem? No to pięknie... '''Brittnay (Pokój Zwierzeń): Jeśli reszta drużyna też okaże się być taka do kitu to nie wiem co sobie zrobię! Igor wszedł do pokoju Igor: Hejka Brittney to zgadzasz się na sojusz? Preston: 'Och. Boshe. ''Je.nął facpealma. 'Preston: '''Głośniej! I tak Ci sojusz nie pomoże! ''Wstał z fotela i podszedł do nich. 'Preston: '''Omówmy zasady panujące w zespole. To JA jestem kapitanem drużyny i to MNIE się słuchacie! I skoro jestem waszym kapitanem to chyba wiadomo, że nie możecie się sprzeciwić temu co ja wam powiem. Będziecie wykonywać moje polecenia bez dysksuji. Czy to jasne?! ''Spojrzał się na Brittnay wymownie. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i strzeliła mu turbo plaskacza. 'Brittnay: '''JEDYNĄ OSOBĄ, KTÓRA MOŻE WYKONYWAĆ ROZKAZY JESTEM TU JA, GŁUPI BUCU! ''Uderzyła go z pięści w brzuch po czym upadł. xD 'Brittnay: '''I żaden pierwszy lepszy ciotmen nie będzie mi tutaj się wywyższał. NIE MI! ''Chciała go dobić, ale powstrzymał ją Igor. Spojrzała się na niego i jej wyraz twarzy był równoznaczny z miną dumnej matki, której dziecko właśnie ukończyło studia (czy jakoś tak). Wiedziała, że to ten. Ten który będzie jej towarzyszył przez cały sezon. 'Brittnay: '''Sojusz? Oczywiście, a jak się nazywasz?? Ja jestem Brittnay. Obiecuję, że zajdziesz ze mną do finału. :P Bo nie wiem czy wiesz, ale pewne siebie laski, takie jak ja, które nie pozwolą sobie w kasze dmuchać zawsze daleko dochodzą! I ja ci w tym pomogę mój drogi! :) ''Preston wstał i pomsował sobie poliko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Preston: Niech ta LALA ma się na baczności! Ze mną nikt nie zadziera, a ja nie dam sobie dmuchać w kaszę! Ta blondyna ma u mnie przeje##ne! Preston: Sojusz frajerów... Silkonowa barbie i Igor z Frankensteina. Kopnęła go w dupe po czym magicznie odleciał xD Brittnay: No to na czym skońćzyliśmy? <3 Powiedziała do Igora. Preston szybko wrócił. Stwierdził jednak, że nie będzie zniżał się do poziomu Brittnay jaki ona reperezentuje i poszedł do pokoju.Całą sytuację z milczeniem obserwował Severin. Severin (Pokój Zwierzeń):'Drużyna zapowiada się być niezgrana. Brak nam konkretnego kapitana. Taka Brittnay w ogóle się na niego nie nadaje, już nawet lepszy jest ten Preston.Igor jest kompletnym dziwakiem, ale łatwo nim manipulować. W sumie dobrze, że włączył się w sojusz z tą idiotką. Przynajmniej nie będę miał nic wspólnego z tą dwójką. Reszty do końca nie poznałem. ''Zażył leki. Znudzony staniem usiadł na krześle i kontynuował pisanie niemieckiej powieści. Igor dalej rozmawaił z Brittney. 'Igor:'Jestem Igor. 'Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Nie wiem jak uważa reszta,ale moim zdaniem poradzimu sobię.W drużynie mam przecież Brittney,tego Prestona,Severina i Roxane.Nie zdążyłem poznać pozostałych,lecz mam nadzieje że uda mi się z nimi zaprzyjażnić. Roxane zaczęła sobie jeść śniadanie, odpoczywać i potem wróciła do zawodników. 'Roxane: '''Zapowiada się fajny tydzień. ;u; Wiecie może kto jest tym "kaptajnem"? Ktoś chętny? ''Patrzy na swój zespół. 'Roxane: '''Wiecie, że nie możemy przegrać, bo będziemy jak Ci "Zwycięzcy" z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, a chyba tego nie chcemy, prawda? ;P ''Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do każdego. Slumsy, Ogniste Wrota Nocują tutaj pozostałe dwie drużyny. Śpicie w jedynym ocalałym budynku. Wszyscy nocujecie razem, codziennie rano dostajecie suchy prowiant w postaci zwykłej wody oraz bułek. '' '''Chip: '''Cóż za wspaniałe miejsce co nie? ''Siedział sobie na podniszczonej pufie przy jednej z ramie okiennej, wymachując sobie nogami. Oglądał jak okoliczne drzewo zapaliło się z tegoż upału i stanęło w ogniu. 'Chip: '''Ooo to chyba twoja powtórka z pogrzebu co nie? ''Wyciągłął czaszkę, którą podwędził i położył sobie okb by mogła się przyjrzeć. '''Chip: Może i ja zostanę spalony. Fajnie by było! Mógłbym odwiedzić tyle wspaniałych miejsc! Wnętrze ziemi, słynne miasta, słoneczne plaże i zakamarku ludzi do których bym wpadł bo proch zmieszałby się z piaskiem. Zaśmiał się. Chip: 'Tak ty już każdemu tak wlazłaś. ''Tymczasem Daniel obudził się. Popatrzył na zostawiony prowiant. Wziął bułkę. 'Daniel: '''Oby nie okazały się być zgniłe... ''Zaczął ją jeść. Tiffany spała, przykryła się płaszczem a z bluzy zrobiła poduszkę. Spała w pozycji spadochroniarza a ponieważ się wierci to zrzuciła z siebie "kołdrę", przy okazji odsłoniła swoje czarne, koronkowe stringi. W międzyczasie Raphaél wstał z łózka i wyszedł na dwór, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. '''Raphaél: Kurcze, ale tu jest spokojnie. Aż za bardzo... Raphaél (pokój zwierzeń): Wczorajszy dzień był dość ekstremalny. Szukaliśmy flag jak opętane zombie przez złe demony. Poranek jest cichy i spokojny, a to raczej nie jest domeną tego miejsca. Czekam na dalszy zwrot akcji w ciągu całego dnia. Spoglądając zauważył jak nagle ktoś wyszedł, nie zauważając drzewa. Przyglądał się ze zdziwieniem, że nie zauważył płonącego drzewa. '' '''Chip:' EJ! Nagle jedna z gałęzi się zerwał i rzucił cegłówką z rozpadającego się domku. Odrzucił gałąż i razem z ceglówką rozbiła się przed Raphaelem. Maddie wstała z podłogi, obolała. Przeciągnęła się i coś strzeliło jej w plecach. Maddie: 'Auć. Przywykłam. ''Kolejno również strzeliło jej w rękach, ramionach, karku, nogach i palcach. 'Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''To miejsce jest okropne. Bardzo. Ale i tak nie mam na to wpływu, więc... nie ma sensu przeżywać. Przynajmniej obudziłam się sama, a nie dlatego, że jakieś dwie ladacznice zaczęły na siebie krzyczeć. Liczę, że każdy kolejny poranek będzie taki sam. ''Zaczęła rozglądać się po budynku. Gabriela z bardzo twardego snu wyrwało strzykanie w kościach Maddie. Z obrzydzeniem patrzył, jak odchodzi. 'Gabriel (PZ): '''Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak mało osób w ogóle się tutaj odzywa... Oczywiście, że nie mam zamiaru zagadać pierwszy do kogoś, ale za chwilę ludzie zaczną wypadać, a ja nikogo fajnego jeszcze nie poznałem. No może poza tą blondyną, ale i tak nie wiem nawet jak się nazywa. ''Gabriel położył się z powrotem i udawał, że śpi. Dion tymczasem już dawno nie spał. Siedział sobie z boku i spoglądał na resztę. Zerknął na Tiffcię i rollnął oczami. Wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz by rozprostować kości. ''Dion: Niezbyt podoba mi się to, że muszę się gnieździć z obcymi pod jednym dachem. Cóż...przynajmniej nie mają czego ukraść chyba, że czyjejś cnoty...'' Dion zerknął na Chipa który gadał z powietrzem oraz Raphaela który prawie oberwał cegłówką. ''Dion: Co za frajerzy...'' Raphaél wraca do budynku, wchodzi do pokoju Tiffany, która śpi. Chłopak ma ochotę pogadać z dziewczyną, ale nie jest pewien, czy powinien on ją budzić. Młodzieniec odważył się i lekko dotyka niewiastę, starając się do niej zagadać. '''Raphaél: Tiffany, pobudka. Czas wstawać. Tiffany wstała w takiej pozycji jak była. Zobaczyła, że ma odsłonięty płaczcz, dzięki czemu widać jej tyłek. Pisnęła tylko cichutko z przerażenia i ubrała rurki leżące obok. '' '''Tiffany (PZ): Spało mi się.. nienajgorzej. Chociaż było strasznie gorąco. Booże, chyba nie oglądali mojego dupska...' Tiffany: '''Cześć Raphi! <3 Już ranek? '''Tiffany: '''Raphi? To ty już wstałeś? :O Masakra. '''Raphaél: Chłopaki widziałem już nie śpią, ja też obudziłem się dosyć niedawno. Tiffany: 'Czuję się taka naga! Nie mam telefonu, whisky czy lakieru do włosów... '''Tiffany (PZ): Raphael może być moim super kumplem. <3 ' 'Tiffany: '''Jak sezon się skończy, to Cię zaproszę do Ciebie i urządzimy sobie super imprezę na rozluźnienie! ''Młodzieniec dostał rumieńców, jednak wytłumaczył grzecznie dziewczynie, że on nie jest typem imprezowicza, ale kujona, który lubi dużo czytać. '''Raphaél: Hm... Tylko, że ja nie chodzę na imprezy. Wolę czytać książki i zanurzyć się w świecie fantazji... Tiffany: '''Tacy jak ty też się muszą rozerwać. Daj spokój, będzie fajnie.. c: '''Raphaél: No dobra, namówiłaś mnie. Raphaél (PZ): Hura, mam nową koleżankę. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w jednym zespole, bo przynajmniej będę miał, z kim spędzać wolny czas, który mógłbym wykorzystać na pobyt w samotności. Tiffany (PZ): Yaay, mam super kolegę. c: Musi się tylko trochę wyluzować, ale już moja w tym głowa. Tiffany wzięła suchy prowiant i stuknęła nim o podłogę. Tiffany: Tą bułką można zabić... Chyba będę dzisiaj chodzić głodna.. Raphaél zobaczył, jak prowiant wyślizguje się z rąk Tiffany. Chłopak wystraszył się i wybiegł na dwór. Raphaél (PZ): Nie znoszę odgłosów spadających przedmiotów, które zostają stłuczone. To taki przykry widok patrzeć, jak coś rozpada się na kawałki. Tiffany (PZ): Chyba wolę jeść trawę jak pie*dolona krowa, niż takie.. coś. A woda pewnie z bagna. Podziękuję. Tiffany zobaczyła, że jej przyjaciel gdzieś pobiegł. Tiffany: A ten gdzie polazł...? Chip: 'Nie ma sprawy. ''Widział jak znowu wybiegł na podwórze. '' '''Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): '''WTF? Co to za ludż jest. Nawet nie podziękuje za pomoc i nie zaproponuje układu, że jak będzie ledwo żywy to ja będę pierwszy co sprzęt odłączy. *Naburmuszony obejmuje się rękami* Pojęcia nie mam kim jesteś ale wiem, że twoja linia czasu baaardzo się zmieni, oj baaardzo. *Śmieje się* Co ja mówię, nic mnie on nie interesuje, żal tylko tego odłączenia... ''Jenna po tym jak ostatnio została wrzucona do drużyny zmumifikowanych koteczków, lekko się poobijała. Nie odzywała się do nikogo, ponieważ była tak zmęczona jak i ledwo co potrafiła z siebie wykrztusić. Postanowiła, że zagda do jakiejś osoby z myślą poznania. Podeszła, więc do blondyna o imieniu Chip. 'Jenna: '''Witaj jestem Jenna! ''Uścisnęła mu od razu rękę. 'Jenna: '''A ty jak się nazywasz? ''Obrócił się i spojrzał się na dziewczynę. '''Chip: O ty do mnie mówisz? Wskazał na siebie palcem, dla pewności. Chip: 'Chociaż ktoś nie ignoruje! Ekhem! ♫Rychło w czas! Rychło w czas, by poznać was!♫ ''Zrobił niewielki ukłop po tym jakże miłym przywitaniu. Nieadekwatnym, ale powitaniu. Jenna od razu rozpromieniała. 'Jenna: '''Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że tu jestem! Juz pierwsza osoba, to będzie szło tylko łatwiej, a w ogóle, to nadal nie poznałam twojego imienia! ''Powiedziała usmiechając się coraz to szerzej. 'Chip: '''Chip! Miło poznać. Powiedziałbym, ze widzię cię pierwszy raz ale rozpoczynać znajomość do kłamstwa byłoby zapewne przesadą. '''Jenna: '''Pewnie widziałeś mnie ostatnio jak byliśmy rodzielani do drużyn.. a ja wtedy tak trochę wparowałam ^ ^' W każdym razie ciekawe czy jak to wszystko się potoczy! Mam nadzieję, że będą tutaj jakieś imprezy ;u Bo smęcenia nie zniosę -,- ''Usiadła przy swojej, wielkiej walizce i ją otworzyła. Chciała wyciągnąć ze środka bluzę, ale o coś się zaczepiła. Ta zaczęła czarpać za bluzę w efekcie rozdzierając ją tak, że nie było co zbierać. '''Jenna: '''Oj upsi hihi, często mi się to zdarza :D '''Chip: Wydaje mi się, że oni już rozpoczęli swoje party hard. Wskazuje na świących zawodników. Chip: 'Wolę myśleć, że upicii niż ze zmęczenia. Trochę wredne, ale jak podnosi samemu sobie samoocenę! :D '''Jenna: '''Ty chyba masz rację! Matko, a ja taka nieumalowana i w ogóle jakieś szmaty mam na sobie.. ''Jenna otrzepała się jakby z jej ciuchami było coś nie tak. Następnie rzuciła spojrzenie w stronę innych zaowodników. '' '''Jenna: '''Masz zaniżoną samoocenę? :( Ja ci ją podwyższę! :D '''Chip: '''Dziękuję. Choć jednak wolałbym nie w taki sposób jak większość sobie wyobraża. ''Trochę się jakby zmartwił. Obrócił się i szepnąć coś. '''Chip: Nie chichocz się to nie wyjdzie... Jenna: 'Chodziło mi o to, że każda samoocena idzie w górę jak człowiek staje się śmiały! A gdzie człowiek staje się śmiały?! Na jakiejś super mega wyjebanej w kosmos imprezcee yyy daaaa :D ''Jenna zaśmiała się pod nosem. 'Jenna: '''Ojej zabrzmiałeś jak wąż :p '''Chip: '''Nawet węże są pożyteczne. Przynajmniej dzięki nim jest mniej idiotów na świecie i nie tylko w tym świecie pewnie. ''Kiwnął twierdząco głową, ale zdawało się że chyba przeinaczył to o co jej mogło chodzić. 'Jenna (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Chip jest takim miłym chłopakiem! Ciekawe czy ma w domu węża, pewnie bardzo się nimi interesuje, skoro tak je zachwala! ''Jenna chwilę się zamyśliła. 'Jenna: '''Masz rację, węże usuwają z drogi wiele zwierzątek.. albo to mrówki.. a nie ważne! Wracając do węży! To masz jakiegoś w domu?! '''Chip: '''W domu? Ja nie mam domu. Wolę mówić, że świat jest moim domem i wszędzie mogę się poczuć jak chcę. ''Odparł jej z wielkim przejęciem. 'Chip: '''Ale węża mieć.. no no.. fajna sprawa by była! Chociaż jak się tak zastanowić to jedną taką mam. xD '''Jenna: '''O matko jesteś bezdomny?! Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mam bułki :< Sprawa?! Jaka sprawa?! ''Zapytała bardzo zaskoczona. 'Chip: '''O rany.. niepotrzebnie wywołałem współczucie. ''Siadł koło niej i uspokoił. '''Chip: Nie jestem tak do końca bezdomny bo mam miejsce do którego wiem, że mogę wrócić. Dla mnie to fajne móc nie słuchać się nikogo. Wziąć los we własne ręce i iść naprzód nie wiedząc co nas czeka. Jak astronomowie badający niekąńczącą się aleję gwiazd! Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Jestem bardzo zaskoczony. *Zaskoczona mina xD* Czy właśnie zawiązałem relację z człowiekiem i ona nie uciekła? To trochę przerażające... '''Jenna: '''A jednak! :") Jesteś wolnym duchem hihi to jest takie inspirujące <3 A właśnie dobrze, że wspomniałeś o gwiazdach, bo uwielbiam patrzeć w gwiazdy, a teraz jest na to idealna pora! ''Jenna wzięła kocyk z walizki i rozłożyła go na podłodze. '''Jenna: '''Więc na co czekamy?! Połóżmy się i oglądajmy je! '''Chip: Możemy, ale jednak chyba nie tutaj co nie? Bo tak jakby jesteśmy w środku budynku. xD Zwinął koc i skierował się na zewnątrz. Chip: 'Nawet w piekle muszą zakręcić dopływ gazu. ''Rozłożył wszystko na zewnątrz. Wrócił jeszcze po dziewczynę i kosz. Jenna trochę się zaczerwieniła, bo nie zauważyła, że są w budynku i zrobiło jej się głupio, nie chce żeby ludzie brali ją za idiotkę, mimo, że czasem tak to wygląda xD 'Jenna: '''A.. no tak! Tylko chyba przez to zmęczenie nie zauważyłam, że nie jestesmy na zewnątrz ;u ''Jenna poszła wraz z Chip'em na zewnątrz. Położyła się na kocu i spoglądąla na niebo. 'Jenna: '''Ciekawe jakie sekrety skrywają te gwiazdy haha, może na niektórych ktoś mieszka :) ''Dion siedział sobie na tyłach budynku. W międzyczasie znalazł kilka patyków i kamieni, dzięki którym strugał sobie nóż. ''Dion: Nic ze świata zewnętrznego? Prosz bardzo. '' Tiffany głowiła się chwilę, gdzie może być jej przyjaciel. Nie zwróciła również uwagi na Chip'a i Jennę, bo wybierała sobie ciuchy na przebranie. Poszła przez korytarz do czterech, ledwo trzymających się ścian - do łazienki. Ubrała się w spodenki z wysokim stanem, crop top i założyła na stopy obcasy. Kiedy wychodziła, walnęła o coś... Josee znalazła się po odpoczynku obok Diona. 'Josee: '''Nie miej mnie za irytującej. :D ''Stanęła obok niego aby przypadkiem nie dostać nożem. ^^ 'Josee: '''Po Wariackim Wyścigu serio się ogarnęłam, mogę to udowodnić. Ale mi podpowiedz! '(PZ Josee): 'Uświadomiłam sobie, że złoto nie jest najważniejsze, tylko to, jak bardzo dobre zajmujesz miejsce. Mamie próbuję cały czas wmówić, że 2 i 3 miejsce to też stawanie na podium, a 4 to już Totalna Porażka! A teraz nie mam ochoty nikogo sabotować, no chyba, że przeciwników. ;) WIĘC SZYKUJ SIĘ ROXANE!!! Wylecisz następna! 3:) *laugh maniacal* '''Dion: '''Na co? ''Mruknął spoglądając na nią kątem oka. On również usłyszał huk jakby ktoś na coś wpadł. Tiffany wpadła na ścianę, która powoli zaczęła się sypać. Uderzyła głową i upadła, aż zaczęło jej się kręcić. '''Tiffany: Ałć... Dajon wstał i poszedł zobaczyć o co chodzi. Za ścianą zobaczył leżacą na ziemii Tiffcię która trzymała się za głowę. Dion: '''Wszystko gra? '''Tiffany: '''Niebardzo.. Boli mnie głowa.. I dlaczego widzę cię potrójnie... '''Dion: '''Yhy. ''Dion pomógł Tiffci się podnieść łapiąc ją w talii. Dziewczyna upadła po chwili. '' '''Tiffany: Możesz mnie gdzieś położyć..? Tylko nie gdzie są wszyscy. Nie chcę, żeby patrzyli, kiedy przypadkiem zwymiotuję. ;c Dion: 'Ok.. ''Mruknął. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce, ta złapała się jego szyi i zaniósł ją tam gdzie przebywał wcześniej, prawie. Trochę dalej była wolna przestrzeń akurat w cieniu, chodź to i tak nic nie dawało. (jak wiemy wszędzie 35 stopni) '''Tiffany: Jesteś całkiem miły, kiedy nie jesteś buntownikiem.. Dion wywrócił tylko oczami i posadził powoli Tiffcię na ziemi. Dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę a on przysiadł obok niej i kontynuował to co robił wcześniej (robienie noża). Tiffany zmęczona bólem głowy oparła głowę o jego ramię. Tiffany: Co jeszcze robisz prócz bycia buntownikiem? Masz jakieś zainteresowania? Dion chwilę przemilczał. Dion: 'Chciałem iść kiedyś do wojska, ale te zasady... ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''Popierdoliło ich chyba. '''Tiffany: '''Czuję się tutaj jakbym była w więzieniu.. Hmm.. Lubisz operować bronią i te sprawy? Chciałbyś kiedyś ze mną pojechać na strzelnicę? c: '''Dion: '''Kochana... ''Dion zaśmiał się. 'Dion: '''Strzelnicę to ja mam u siebie na ulicy. c: ''Mruknął strugając dalej nóż. ''Wystąpili: Ekipa: *Yanke$ jako Colt *Marks jako Shana *Dark jako Jasper Zawodnicy: *Aikko jako Chip *KsVive jako Daniel *Yuriko (Yurisia) jako Tiffany *Raff jako Raphaél * - Preston *TakaTamJaa jako Maddie *Rafix jako Gabriel *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK]] jako Dion *M2000 jako Severin * Totaldrama52 jako Igor *LadyBetter as Roxane *Binuzz jako Josee Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinki